The Complications of Life
by Water healing spirit
Summary: What happens when Paul and Dawn go to camp together? Disaster right? Wrong. Why? It was five years ago. Present day Paul and Dawn are 14. This is my first Fanfiction! It's based on my past and present experiences. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Okay first fanfic... These characters are not mine they belong to the Pokemon peoples... Well please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

************************************************************************

You? Why should I care who you are and what your name is? Paul asked

"Why should you care?" "Don't you even remember me? I'm dawn! Remember? I met you at camp a few years ago!" I cried

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell" Paul stated

He walked away, as if nothing happened.....

--------------------------------------Five Years Ago------------------------------------

"Oh mom! Why do I have to go to a stupid camp? I don't know anyone there! And it's specialized for Veilstone people!" I cried.

"It will be good for your learning experience. You'll meet new people and find out how life outside twinleaf town works. Veilstone City is completely different than Twinleaf." Mom replied.

"But mom! I don't want to work in a City! I want to work in a small quiet town, maybe take trips to professor Rowan! I know that you were a famous Coordinator but I'm not you!" Dawn whined

"You are going and that's final young lady!" Mom said

After that, I knew that there was no fighting. My mom had made up her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Okay first fanfic... These characters are not mine they belong to the Pokemon peoples... Well please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

************************************************************************

I sat on the bus.

"Don't worry about it. You'll have a blast." Mom said

"Yeah right, the kids there will call me a village girl."

"No they will not. At least try to have some fun. You'll get to Veilstone City around tonight. Bye." Mom said

Sitting on the bus I thought about how the people in Veilstone City would be as mean as they were rumored to be. I thought about my friends who all shared the same dreams as I did, and how I was going to miss them so. Although the camp was only for two weeks I missed home already. I wondered if any of the kids in Veilstone would actually like me. I shook my head to clear it of that thought. Of course no one would like me. No one ever does if you're new to that place.

Before I knew it I was already in Veilstone. The tall building sent my mind reeling. This place was so different than Twinleaf. In fact if there was an opposite of Twinleaf, it would be Veilstone. Sighing I followed the map I got from my mom to the place where the camp was. This would be my first time meeting the famous Veilstone kids. I wondered what it would be like.

"Humph. Loom what the cat dragged in."

"Wow. Not a pretty sight"

"What are you? Like 2?"

Three girls approached me. In my head alarms were going off, loud enough to shatter glass.

"Um, hello. I'm Dawn, from Twinleaf Town." I stuttered

"Now did we say that you had permission to talk? NO! I didn't. So let me give you the rules country bumpkin. 1. No talking to us. 2. No talking to us. 3. No talking to us.

Are we all clear?" Veilstone girl number 1 said

"Crystal clear." I managed to say

"Didn't you hear Sasha? No talking to us" Veilstone girl number 2 sneered

I knew it. The famous reputations of the Veilstone kids were correct. These girls were jerks. The meanest kids in the whole entire universe.

Crying I ran away. I didn't bring much stuff so I was pretty fast. All of a sudden I bumped into something. I backed off.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I cried

"Hey no need to worry!" said a female voice

Oh no. Another girl out to get me. Could my day be any worse?

"Hey why are you crying? Oh no, that trio of idiots got to you didn't they?" the voice said. "By the way, my name is Arcae. What's yours?

"My name is Dawn." I said.

"What a unique name. Of course I can't be talking." Arcae smiled


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Okay first fanfic... These characters are not mine they belong to the Pokemon peoples.. Well please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

************************************************************************

That started my trip. Although Arcae was really nice, her best friend was there too so they partnered up a lot. Although the first few days were kind of boring, the second day something big happened. It was an activity where the group of kids got onto a huge seesaw and moved around trying to get it to balance. If one side hit the ground someone would have to get off. Our group seemed to be really bad about it. But one boy. He took up the challenge in directing us. The weird thing was... It worked! We got the seesaw to balance! It was a miracle! It was amazing!...

"Good job..." I paused to look at his name tag "Paul."

"... Thank you..." He said. The genius that directed us in the challenge. He walked away.

I spent a few hours talking to Arcae. All of a sudden I just blurted out. "No need to worry"

"No need to worry?" A voice behind me asked.

I turned. It was Paul. The genius.

"Uh, yeah." I managed to say. Oh gosh. What a stupid thing to say. 'No need to worry?' What was that? It was Arcae's quote. I was so embarrassed.

He just walked off. Didn't tease me. Nothing. Just walked away.

That was the beginning of when I started noticing him. He was always alone. He was always reading. He always looked so sad. After a few hours I decided to approach him.

"Um, hello." I said

"Hello..." He looked up

Simple. Blunt.

"Erm. What do you want to be when you grow up?" I asked trying to get the conversation going

"A trainer, like my brother." He said

"A trainer? Really? How cool!" I exclaimed "Your brother's a trainer as well? Is he any good?"

"Yes." He said

I see. He's not the talkative type.

"Um. My mom's a Pokemon coordinator. Are they alike? I mean trainers and coordinators." I asked

He looked at me.

"A coordinator? Is that what you want to be?"

"Uh. No."

"And why not?" he asked

"Well to tell you the truth I'm not sure what I want to be yet." I answered

"Coordinators and trainers are alike in many ways but different in many ways. They both need to take good care of their Pokemon. And they both need them to be strong. Coordinators focus more on the beauty of their moves while trainers don't have to worry about that. One thing to remember is that in battling different types of Pokemon such as fire and water can be a bad match incase they accidentally hit each other. But in contests the coordinator can, no should, use the variety to their advantage." He said

Wow. He really was a genius. I was impressed. His little speech made me kind of want to be a coordinator.

The next week Paul and I were always talking. He was nice and confident about himself. It seemed like a good combination. He didn't smile much, but when he did. I don't know. I was really happy. He didn't make fun of me although I asked too many questions. It was kind of repetitive but he didn't seem to mind. He did seem to be kind of mean sometimes when he was talking about Pokemon though.

"If the Pokemon isn't strong. What's the point of trying to raise it? Let it become stronger, then I'll catch it." He said to me once

Although I had a crush on a boy back at Twinleaf... I found myself staring at him when we weren't talking. Even taking pictures when he wasn't looking. I started liking him more and more.

Suddenly, it was the last day of camp. I wanted to tell Paul something special.

"I've decided! Paul I'm going to be a Pokemon Coordinator!" I yelled

"What made you change your mind?" He asked me

"Well, talking to you. Traveling everywhere with Pokemon by your side. Getting to perform with them. The bonds you grow. That's what got me thinking about it." I said

"Well, good luck. With any luck we might bump into each other again." Paul said

"Oh Paul. This is for you." I handed him a pendant. It looked like wheat.

"Wheat?" Paul asked

"Yeah. I'm sorry the store didn't really have anything else. Well except a flower. But I didn't think you'd like that" I answered

"It's okay. I have just the thing to put it on." He said

He rummaged through his bag until he pulled out a black string.

"My brother gave this to me. He told me that he wore it when he came to this camp and it brought him good luck."

"That's so cool!" I answered

"Now it's my turn to give you something" He said "Close your eyes"

I closed my eyes, waiting for something to happen.

I felt something on my neck. I opened my eyes. Paul was standing in front of me with a mirror in his hand. I looked in the mirror to see a flower pendant on a silver chain twinkling back at me on my neck.

"This is for me?" I asked

"Yeah. The store didn't really have anything else. Except for wheat." He smirked

"Well I guess it's time to part ways." I said sadly

"Yeah. Bye... Dawn" He said

Getting on the bus I realized that the real reason I wanted to be a coordinator was because I wanted to see him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon's characters. Although Paul is sooo cool. XP

Please Read and Review and favorite if you please. Oh and I did in fact write the poem thingy that Dawn writes. To see more of those horrible poems visit .com/

But oh my gosh I have reviews now! Thank you so much I love you guys. I'm so sorry I haven't written I have a lot of other things to do…

************************************************************************

I came back home from camp in good spirits. My mom greeted me at the doorstep.

"Honey! It seems like someone had a great time! How was it? What was the best part of the trip?"

"I..." How could I tell her about Paul? "I liked the nature I experienced." I finished lamely. "It was wonderful, all around me. I even got a friend..." I trailed off.

"That's wonderful dear! Come inside and take a shower. Goodness you need one. Dinner's on the stove so hurry up!" My mom said, oblivious to my stammering.

I went into my room. Thoughts swirled around me. All of them were about Paul. That mysterious boy just appeared in my life. Why? And why did we part so soon? I got up and wrote down my feelings.

I want to go back,  
to that place of mine,  
where birds sing lullabies to me,  
where the duet becomes a trio,  
where my voice is heard by nobody,  
but it is heard by everything.  
Where the stream sparkles,  
Where my heart lays  
Where my memory lies near.

When you asked me what I liked best,  
I lied to myself and you and said the nature.  
Really it was him who made the difference  
It was he who showed me through everything  
who stayed by my side when I was falling  
who blamed me for nothing when I lost my head.  
He who was the best part...

But if I told you, you would laugh.  
"He?! HAH!"  
"You know nothing of love!"  
"You're just a kid!"  
"Now go you dreamer!"

I slumped back onto my bed feeling drained. He still occupied my thoughts. I wanted to see him again. The necklace felt heavy on my chest. Why do I feel like this? I turned on some Mozart to get the feeling out of my mind. The calm soothing music drifted out of the speakers. After a few seconds I got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

I ate dinner quickly and went back into my room. The darkness seemed as black as my confusion. I didn't even know why I was confused. I just wanted to... to see him again...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon's characters.

But oh my gosh I have reviews now! Thank you so much I love you guys. I'm so sorry I haven't written I have a lot of other things to do…

Gomen na sai!

Oh and I'm kind of messing up order because I haven't watched these episodes in a long time… Lately I only watch the ones with Paul. X3

************************************************************************

***************************almost 5 years later...**************************

February 28, was my birthday. I was ready to take my first Pokemon and be off on my coordinating journey. I pedaled on my bike to professor Rowan's lab as quickly as possible.

"Hello there Dawn!" boomed professor Rowan. "Are you ready to choose your first Pokemon?"

"Yes Professor. I'm totally ready!" I beamed.

Professor Rowan let three Pokemon out of their balls. A turtwig, a chimchar, and a piplup.

"Oh... my... gosh! Totally the Piplup!" I squealed. I had a complete obsession with birds.

(sorry for not putting in the part where Dawn and Piplup bound, it's just too long to write)

"Good choice as Piplup can learn some flying type moves as well as ice and water." Professor Rowan said.

"Thanks for everything! Bye!" I yelled, already out the door. I hurried home to show my mom my dearest first Pokemon. When I got home my mom was sitting on the couch looking at a newspaper.

"Mom! Mom! Look it's my first pokemon, Piplup!" I squealed

"That's great honey, I'm so proud of you! Now you can go on your journey and grow up. Just remember to call and stop by once in a while, okay?" My mom replied.

"Okay mom! Bye!" I slammed the door

I got on my bike and pedaled away. I stopped by a local pokemon center just to see what it was like. After that I hopped onto my bike and flew away. Wind, everywhere was blowing my hair every which way. Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew my hair into my face, preventing me from seeing.

WHAM!

"OW! Hey watch where you're going!" I heard a voice scream.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I stammered.

Ack! My first day on a new adventure and I had crashed into someone with my bike. I looked to see how much damage I had caused. A boy with dark black hair was sprawled on the ground quite comically while a pikachu jumped around.

"Pika pi!" (haha I'm a pokemon nerd and I know that pika pi is ash in pikachu language. I'm not making this up.)

Growling he got up.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said. "Heh, it's nothing this happens all the time. By the way, my name is Ash. What's yours?"

"My name is Dawn! Nice to meet you!"

"Ditto. Hey have you seen my friend? Tall, dark, eyes that look like he's squinting?" He asked.

"Um. Yeah! I saw one that looks like you're description in the pokemon center."

"Aw man! Not again!" He ran away, then he turned back. "Well aren't you coming?"

I ran after him. Well not bad. First day I ran into someone with my bike then that person becomes my first friend. Not bad at all.

"Nurse Joy, your beauty enlightens me. I can now see all the wonders of the world by just looking into your eyes." I heard a voice say.

"Brock, come on! We're almost to Oreburgh Gym! I need my first gym badge." Ash screamed.

"But! NGH!" "Brock" apparently had a croagunk which liked to poison jab him. The croagunk dragged him passed me.

"Oh hi! I'm Brock, nice to meet you. You must be Ash's new friend. Sorry for meeting you in this state. C'mon!" he said.

I guess I'm following this lot while traveling. I could tell that there was never going to be a dull moment with this group.


	6. Chapter 6

***Haha… I haven't updated in over a year but I still get emails telling me to continue. A ton of stuff happened. Anyways… I really hope you like the story!***

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon characters. T.T

Traveling around with Ash and Brock was tons of fun. Ash was a hard core pokemon trainer aiming to be the best. He reminded me of Paul every time I looked at him. The memory of Paul was still fresh in my mind, the necklace he gave me was bouncing on my neck, it was never taken off. I haven't seen him since that camp 5 years ago, I hoped he still remembered me.

"Dawn hurry up! We're almost to the next town!' screamed Ash.

Looking up at the bright sky, I got up and continued. My relationship with Piplup was stronger than ever and we had even won our first contests.

"C'mon Piplup, can't keep Ash waiting" I ran after my hyper-active dark haired friend.

Breathing slowly through my nose, I came upon our next destination.

"Oreburgh City." Brock exclaimed. "Ash can get a badge here from the Oreburgh City Gym."

Walking down to the city, we went to the gym.

"Hey! You're here? Have you challenged the gym leader yet?"

Cool black eyes turned to me, as purple flashed before my eyes.

"No, the gym leader isn't even here." He replied.

"…Paul…"


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another update for you guys. . I'm so sorry for taking a year hiatus… .

I'd just like to say thank you for the reviews. Dawn is around 15 now? And it's pretty OOC 'cause I'm basing these characters off of my friends and my life.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these pokemon characters… (sadface)

"…Paul…" I whispered his name like it was the last word I would ever utter.

He turned to me. The eyes were ice cold, so different from what I had looked into 5 years ago. But, everything else was the same.

"Did you need something? I heard you say my name." He said.

Of course he'd hear me, he was a genius, he was perfect.

"Paul, don't… don't you recognize me?" I asked, why was he acting like he didn't know who I was?

"Dawn! You know Paul? How? When?" Ash yelled.

"I… He… 5 years…" I stammered

He smirked, "Must've confused me with someone else, I don't know you."

Tears welled up in my eyes, "Who else would have purple hair and black eyes, with dreams of becoming a trainer? You're name is Paul too!"

His smirk became a frown. "I've never met you before, now go away."

"Why don't you remember me? Why can't you remember even my name?" I screamed

You? Why should I care who you are and what your name is? Paul asked

"Why should you care?" "Don't you even remember me? I'm Dawn! Remember? I met you at camp a few years ago!" I cried

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell" Paul stated

He walked away, as if nothing happened...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these pokemon characters...

"Dawn? Dawn!"

Groggily I opened my eyes and squinted at the dark haired fuzzy face in front of me.

"Dawn! I'm glad you're okay. What happened out there?"

I struggled to remember Ash was talking about.

"You saw Paul and then just bolted. I found you lying in the forest and brought you to the pokemon center. How do you know Paul anyways?"

Paul... I did not want to remember Paul at that moment. How did he not remember me? Maybe he had a twin... with the same name. Yeah right, like that could ever happen.

"I met Paul 5 years ago. He... We were friends at a camp. He told me to become a pokemon coordinator. We talked about our dreams and our life." I stammered trying not to let tears fall.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just give me a few minutes to freshen up and we can go on our way." I said

I went to the restroom and took a quick shower and brushed my teeth.

'It's okay' I said to myself. 'I'll just go out, deal with anyone who comes my way, nothing can get me down today!'

Mumbling to myself I walked out and crashed into someone.

"Hn."

"Oh I'm sorry!" I stammered as I looked up. 'I really hope I know this person, I really hope I know this person.'

Cool eyes glared at me then turned and walked down the hall and out the doo.

"Paul... why..."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these pokemon characters…

I ran out after him. "PAUL!"

Huffing, I slowed down to walk behind him.

"Paul wait! I'm... I'm sorry for exploding yesterday. I must have mistook you for someone I once knew."

He kept on walking.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to fight the leader of Oreburgh Gym."

"Can... I come with you?"

I had caught up to him and was walking with him now.

"..."

I waited for an answer I would never get, but I looked at his expression. He was smirking just like Paul... just like my Paul would smirk.

"Thank you Paul."


End file.
